A Fal'Cie's Twist
by vivichichan-01
Summary: Right after Hope gets his Eidolon, Lightning sees Dysley when she's taking a walk but he screws her life and changes everything. Surprises to come, apologies I suck at summaries.
1. Intro

Sazh, Snow, Fang, Vanille, and Hope were all resting peacefully. Lightning, how ever, couldn't sleep at all. Every minute, a bad thought entered her mind and haunted her until the next one did.

_"Is there a reason I can't just think positively like everyone else?" _She thought to herself. "Maybe a little walk will help." Lightning said and started to walk. Eventually a walk turned to a long walk and she was far from the area that they were forced to call a 'camp'.

_"Where am I..." _ Lightning thought. She suddenly turned and saw Dysley standing behind her.

_"Am I hallucinating or is he really there?" _Lightning thought. For a good minute he didn't say a word but Lightning was too startled to move or talk, so neither did she.

"Confused aren't you, beloved l'Cie?"

"Uh.. what?" She said, her hand right over her weapon, just incase he was ready to make a move. _"But could I really take him on my own?" _

"You don't recognize your strength."

"Huh? How did you know that I was-"

"Oh dear l'Cie," Dysley said, now standing right in front of Lightning. "Is it not obvious that I am a fal'Cie and you just a mere human? To you I am a God."

"Not without that pretty birdie," Lightning said quietly to herself. "Without it yer nothing.."

"Dear l'Cie," He said, now with a slight chuckle, "I have the power to change everything. Your entire life is in my hands and I can crush it."

"You can't hold my life, Dysley, you never could." Lightning said now grabbing her weapon. She pulled it out in defense just incase he decided to attack. _"If I'm as strong as he says I am, could I defeat him?" _

"Now then, if you don't believe me..." Dysley began, "How about I show you?"

"Show... show me what?" Dysley let out a loud laugh before he casted some spell on Lightning. "Have fun with your new life."

* * *

_**I know this is INCREDIBLY short but its just the intro the next chapter will be up soon promise! (This story will be FUUUUUUN)**_


	2. The Beginning

Snow woke up earlier than he or anyone had expected. He even woke up before Vanille did, who was always the first to wake up. Trotting around the area, Snow kicked a small pebble around until he decided to go and kick it into a small puddle of water. Snow let out a sigh before he heard Vanille say,

"Something bothering you, Snow?" She walked up to him, and shot him a pleasant smile. Snow didn't know what was wrong with himself to be honest. He kept repeating her words in his mind, her Gran Pulsian accent ringing in his mind.

"Uh, um... Vanille to be honest, I don't... know." Vanille shrugged. "Happens to everyone at some point, I guess." She said, sitting down near his feet. Snow sat down on the soft ground along with her. "Say, where's Light gone off to?"

"Um, I dunno. I think she left sometime last night."

"Wonder why." Snow said to himself. Hope then woke up, stretched a bit and walked over to where Snow and Vanille were.

"Where'd Lightning go? Did you guys see her?"

"No," Vanille and Snow said simultaneously. "You guys think we should go look for her?" Snow said to Hope and Vanille who had no idea of what to tell him. _"I'll take that as an 'OK' I guess."_

"Well, I'm going to go look for her, you guys can tag team if you wanna." Hope and Vanille sprung up, grabbed their weapons and followed closely behind Snow. It wasn't much of an adventure, just a mini mission, or so Snow thought of it.

Eventually they were lost in a small but dense forest, pushing through brushes, and twigs, and leaves. The only thing pounding in Snow's mind was _"Lightning is the person I need if I'm going to get Serah back. If she's lost then..."_

He quickly cleared those thoughts out of his mind before he lost focus. At this point, Vanille was now taking the lead, and Hope right behind her with Snow forcing himself to follow as closely as possible. Just to make sure nothing happened to anyone. He was the adult, and if anything happened he was responsible for it. _"We were supposed to be heading to Oerba today, but thanks to Light..." _

Those thoughts quickly cleared from Snow's mind so he would not keep distracted. "Look!" Vanille said, pointing at some strange building that looked somewhat like Eden. _"But here? What's Eden doing here?" _Snow thought.

"Why is Eden here?" Snow asked. "It ISN'T here, Snow," Hope said, in a tone that made Snow look pretty stupid, "it must be a fake or a scam or maybe a replica," Hope said, his voice trailing off at a sight he saw. It was more like a secret facility like the ones you only see in TV shows. One that the evil villain sits in for months planning some evil plot to conquer the world.

"Should we go see whats inside?" Vanille asked, turning to look at Hope and Snow with her worried look. Snow nodded and Hope shrugged. "In we go, then." Snow tried his hardest to sneak into the supposed Eden on the grassy ground, but failed when he made himself clearly visible to the hidden cameras by the door. A very loud alarm rang and Snow's expression turned to a very confused one. "Snow!" Hope screamed from the bushes they were hiding in. Snow was still in shock from what just happened. A small red light beamed on his chest, followed by many others. Snow quickly ran back to Hope and Vanille.

"What happened?" Hope said, "How did you sound the alarms off?"

"Well, who would know that a fake Eden would have a security system? How was I supposed to know I couldn't waltz in the front door?" Snow said, sounding very stupid now, losing Hope and Vanille's trust that they should be listening to him at all.

"Maybe we should ... go?" Vanille said nervously and anxious to leave. A grin grew on Snow's face. "I got an idea!"

* * *

"Snow, this plan will never work." Hope said to Snow, who couldn't stop smiling at his 'brilliant' work. "Here Hope let me repeat it for you, just so you can see how brilliant it is. We create a distraction and sneak into the facility thing!"

"Snow, that plan won't work. This isn't some cartoon or kiddie video game where all the enemies are morons, they're smarter than this."

"But what if we tell them something thats really important! Like their show is untied!" Hope smacked his face in disgust an irritation of Snow's lack of intelligence. Vanille was just plain confused. "Well, if you guys don't wanna help me? I'll do this myself." Snow stood up and ran to the door. He knocked on it, oh so innocently. A man in a red cape that covered his entire body answered. "...Y- Yes?"

"Um, your shoe is untied." The man cocked his head to the side. "Is it obvious that I am not wearing shoes? My shoes posses no laces to tie, and they are not visible to eyes of yours."

"You talk weird." Snow said, then barging himself in. The man in red said nothing. He obviously spotted Hope and Vanille and said, "Are you coming?" Hope and Vanille shrugged and walked slowly into the large building.

The whole place was white. Everything. It was spotless and had that hospital smell, just like how it feels when you visit one. Creepy. Hope and Vanille looked around the hallways and ever decoration there that was totally white, rather blankly. _"Be impressed, or be disturbed? Why have a white building with white decorations?" _A picture of the Mona Lisa hung on the wall but it was difficult to tell because it was completely white. Snow skipped his way, happy and jolly all the way to a secret lair.

"Oh dear, sonny," The elderly man said, "I'm afraid you can't get into this room... its a secret room."

"Oh, OK." Snow said, once again barging into the room. Once he did there was a terrifying look on his face. Hope and Vanille looked in and had the same exact look. This was probably the only room with a different color than white. The walls were black and dark, dark as in evil and cruel, just like in that strange horror movie that gives tots nightmares. There was a long flight of stairs that lead to a chair, that was a velvet red on the cushion seat and black on the rest of the hard wooden chair. There were torches on the walls that were lit and burning, and the room had a scent... like smoke from a grill... which was odd to find in a dark evil room.

"Whoa," Snow said aloud, although it was completely unintentional. The person in the chair turned to see who was talking, and to everyone's surprise it was the one person nobody would have suspected.

"LIGHTNING?" Everyone screamed. It was true it was her. Her outfit was a bit different; instead it had a few diamonds on it and her skirt dress thing was more flared out, her cape longer and a darker shade of red.

"Surprised to find me after all these years?" Lightning said. _"All these years? It was just last night!"_

"Um, what?" Hope said. For once, everyone was confused when they were talking to Lightning. "Oh, how clueless you all are. I've been missing from your weary eyes for years and you searched. Searched forever. I'm in shock that it was you three that found me."

"Um, you were only gone for one night," Vanille said. Lightning let out a loud laugh. "You guys make me laugh." Lightning said, wiping the happy look off of her face. She stepped down from the chair, or throne, and hopped in front of the trio. "For years I've been planning for this,"

"For... what?" Hope asked Lightning, with worry obvious in his eyes. Lightning snapped her fingers and six men in heavy armor grabbed Snow, Hope, and Vanille's arms and threw them into some dark room with no lights. Like a dungeon.

"Nighty night!" Lightning said with a smug grin on her face. The door shut and the three were trapped.

* * *

_**MUH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Oh these kind of stories where the good girl goes bad is SOOO funny to me! Well yes, Snow is a moron as always, Hope is a bit confused about everything, and Vanille has no idea of whats going on, (clueless idiot) spoilers might come, such as the one I'm about to say WARNING SPOILER IN NEXT SENTENCE: Dysley is the old man in the red cape thing and he caused Lightning to lose her memory!**_

_**All I am going to say! Yea only spoiler you getting in this chapter. Plz R&R**_


End file.
